pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PikminFanon:Article Policy
When users make articles, they must follow certain standards and guidelines. The Article Policy entails some of these standards. This policy was made in an attempt to improve the overall quality of the wiki. The following points should be taken into consideration regarding content articles: Bullet points # Ownership ## You own your own fan content, and articles detail your ideas. As such, other users shouldn't add, change or remove content without your permission. However, people can, and should edit your article to improve clarity, flow, grammar, etc. # Canon content ## The amount of information about canon content must be reduced to a minimum. The home of that information is on . If a piece of canon content must be included in an article, its information should only consist of only the most important stuff. A link to Pikipedia's canon article should be made at the top of the page, using this template. # Page quality ## Some items all content pages should contain: an (preferably), a list of games, in a small and unobtrusive manner, and . ## Grammar, wording, organization, and encyclopaedic organization are a must. This is a wiki, not a pile of scribbled napkins. The are recommended. ## Do not sign your name on content articles. There shall be a way to dictate that content belongs to one of your ideas, without the need to sign. # Page number ## If you have a fan game, the amount of pages dedicated to it depends on the detail of your ideas. ### If you only have a list of Pikmin, areas, enemies, and plot, that can all fit in a single page, do so. ### If you have some detail about your Pikmin, areas, enemies, etc., create a subpage about each of those sections. Like Pikmin: Example/Enemies. ### If you have severely detailed information about your game elements, like pictures, locations, stats, behaviors, etc. create a page for each one of them. However, you should contact somebody before doing this, in order to avoid having a large amount of articles lying around. ## If an element is included in several games, like Cyan Pikmin, you should link to the article, and add your own information on that article as well, pertaining to your game, in its own section. If the element works the same way in all games, and optionally, with exceptions, point that out in the article. Examples of pages :Example of a single-page game: Pikmin: Example Pikmin: Example is an example of a game by Espyo. This is an example of basic game ideas, and hence, a basic game page. All of the game's content is in this page. Plot Olimar and Louie were travelling on vacation. They crash land in the Pikmin planet after Louie accidentally opens the fuel reservoir. There, they are reunited with the Pikmin, and using their help, they gather some wooden objects to burn for fuel. After gathering all 200 objects, both captains return to their home planet. Pikmin *Red Pikmin: Can withstand fire and cause more damage. *Yellow Pikmin: Can withstand electricity and be thrown higher. *Blue Pikmin: Can swim. *... Enemies *Red Bulborb: Sleeps, and eats Pikmin when woken up. *Gray Bulborb: Has a thick back, so only its legs can be attacked. *... Treasures *Ursidae Sculpture: Sculpture of a bear. *Spring-activated Boomer: A hunter's bow. *... ... Category:Games :Example of a game with more detail: :Pikmin: Example/Pikmin These are the existing Pikmin types in Pikmin: Example. Red Pikmin ... Yellow Pikmin ... ... Category:Pikmin: Example Category:Lists of Pikmin types :Pikmin: Example/Enemies These are the existing enemy types in Pikmin: Example. Red Bulborb ... ... Category:Pikmin: Example Category:Lists of enemy types :... :Example of an element in multiple games: Bleak Splatterer : }} The Bleak Splatterer is an enemy that resembles a black woodpecker, but with the ability to shoot balls of dirt from its beak. ''Pikmin: Example'' In Pikmin: Example, this enemy is larger than a Burrowing Snagret, and relatively rare, only found in two areas. Locations *Grass Arena: Defending the entrance to the Ruined Dirt Castle. *Gloomy Mountain: Hidden on the northernmost alcove. ... ''Pikmin 10'' This enemy is roughly the size of a Water Dumple, and is worth 10 Pokos. ... Category:Enemies Example of a game box Article Policy Article Policy A